Waktu - Waktu Terakhirnya
by Aoyama Akiyoru
Summary: Entah apa yang terjadi pada Berthold belakangan ini. Ia selalu membuat kesalahan ketika melakukan apapun. Mungkin ada yang sedang mengusik pikirannya? Atau sesuatu telah terjadi? Yang jelas belum ada yang mengetahuinya sampai saat itu tiba.


Entah apa yang terjadi pada Berthold belakangan ini. Ia selalu membuat kesalahan ketika melakukan apapun. Mungkin ada yang sedang mengusik pikirannya? Atau sesuatu telah terjadi? Yang jelas belum ada yang mengetahuinya sampai saat itu tiba.

* * *

Waktu – Waktu Terakhirnya

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Aoyama Akiyoru

Rate T

Hurt/comfort, family

OOC, AU, Typo seems nyelip, ONE SHOOT

* * *

"Hoover, di mana PR-mu?" tegur Sir Rivaille pada salah satu anak di kelas 9-2. Kelas yang tadinya berisik mendadak tenang.

"Maafkan aku, Sir Rivaille. Aku ketiduran tadi malam hingga lupa untuk mengerjakannya", jawab Berthold memberikan alibi.

"Sekarang kau sudah mulai malas, Hoover…. Nilaimu kukurangi 10 point", Rivaille sedikit kecewa dengan salah satu muridnya ini, hingga ia terpaksa mengurangi point anak asuhnya. Setelah itu, kelas kembali hidup dengan canda-tawanya.

"Oi, Berth" sebuah suara dari belakang memanggil Berthold ketika Rivaille kembali memeriksa tugas-tugas murid lainnya.

"Oh, Eren, ada apa?" Berthold menjawab ramah panggilan lelaki bermata zambrud tersebut.

"_Anoo_….Apakah kau sedang ada masalah? Sepenglihatanku, keseharianmu tak seperti biasanya…"

"Iya, Berthold. Kau banyak sekali membuat kesalahan beberapa hari ini…" Connie yang duduk di sebelah Erenpun ikut angkat suara.

"Eh, apa iya?" tanggap Berthold pada kata kedua orang tersebut dengan senyumnya seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Biasanya kau yang selalu meminjamkan PR-mu padaku, bukan? Kenapa hari ini kau yang malah tak membuatnya?" Jean yang sebangku dengan Berthold juga ikut serta dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

"Tadi malam aku ketiduran karena mengerjakan sesuatu…" Berthold menjawab Jean, dan diakhiri dengan senyum simpulnya,

Jawaban itu tak memuaskan Jean, Eren dan Connie. Ingin mereka bertanya kembali padanya, namun Sir Rivaille yang sudah selesai memeriksa tugas kembali mengajar. Akhirnya jawaban tersebut menggantung begitu saja.

_Apa yang sedang Berthold kerjakan?_

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Waktunya istirahat bagi seluruh anggota sekolah.

Seperti biasanya, Berthold, beserta Annie, pacarnya, juga Reiner, sahabatnya, pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan. Namun tanpa sengaja Berthold menabrak Armin yang sedang membawa peralatan kimia.

_**Praaangg **_

Tabung reaksi dan baker glass yang Armin bawa pecah karena terjatuh ke lantai.

"A-armin…. Maafkan aku! Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu barusan. Tolong maafkan aku…", Berthold langsung berjongkok untuk membantu Armin membereskan peralatannya yang pecah.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Miss Hanji? Tak apa, Bertl…" Armin terdengar sangat sedih.

Karena lupa ataupun tak berhati-hati, tangan kiri Berthold tidak sengaja menggenggam erat pecahan-pecahan kaca tersebut.

"Ah…" rintih Berthold langsung ketika goresan tersebut terbentuk di tangannya. Langsung ia buka kembali genggaman tangannya. Lukanya cukup banyak, dan cukup dalam, menyebabkan darah mengalir dari sana.

"Berthold!"

"Cepat ke ruang kesehatan!"

Reiner dan Annie langsung saja membawa Berthold ke ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan Armin yang merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Berthold membantunya membereskan serpihan-serpihan kaca tadi.

.

.

.

"Nah, selesai", Annie selesai membersihkan luka di tangan Berthold dan memperbaninya.

"Terima kasih, Annie…" jawab Berthold lirih, sepertinya ia masih kesakitan.

"Bertl, mengapa kau tiba-tiba saja menggenggam kaca-kaca tadi? Sedangkan kau tahu hal itu akan menyakiti dirimu, bukan?" Annie khawatir dengan keadaan Berthold sekarang, meski baru saja ia membersihkan luka pada tangan sang pacar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Annie. Tadi aku merasa tak seimbang dan ingin mengepalkan tanganku untuk menyeimbangkan diri. Namun aku lupa kalau aku sedang memegang pecahan kaca…" Berthold menenangkan Annie dengan menampilkan senyumnya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk-tepuk ringan kepala si gadis pirang.

"Dasar kau…" Annie mendorong pelan Berthold, "Aku takkan membantumu lagi jika kau ceroboh. Kau ingat?"

"Tenang saja, Ann" senyum simpul dikeluarkan Berthold, sambil membuat simbol _peace _menggunakan telunjuk dan jari tengah dekat dengan telinga kanannya. "Oh iya, di mana Reiner?"

"Di saat seperti ini kau masih bisa memikirkan orang lain, huh? Sedang ke kantin, untuk membeli makanan untuk kita di sini."

"_Hoo…_ Annie, mari kita juga pergi ke kantin. Aku sudah baikan kok…"

"Halo semuanya. Oh, ternyata perbannya sudah selesai ya? Haha…." tiba-tiba Reiner muncul di ruang kesehatan sambil membawa 3 kotak makanan, "Ini makanan kalian."

Setelah itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di ruang kesehatan. Barulah mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing: Berthold ke 9-2, sedangkan Annie dan Reiner ke 9-1.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Berthold bertambah sering melakukan kesalahan. Terlambat, tak sengaja menjatuhkan buku yang di bawa orang lain, menumpahkan makanan maupun minuman, dan berbagai kejanggalan lainnya. Satu minggu berikutnya, Berthold kembali mendapatkan masalah yang cukup parah. Mungkin kesialan sedang menimpa dirinya. Ketika istirahat kedua, Berthold tidak sengaja menginjak lantai yang amat basah di dekat tangga.

Alhasil, Berthold terjatuh dari tangga dan tak sadarkan diri. Darah kembali mengalir dari kepalanya. Beberapa yang melihat kejadiannya membopong Berthold ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Berthold! Apa lagi yang ada dipikiranmu, huh? Mengapa kau melewati jalan yang licin? Dekat tangga pula?" Annie langsung saja menghampiri Berthold ketika mendengar kabar dari teman-temannya, "Lihat, sekarang kau menambah perban yang ada di tubuhmu…"

"Maafkan aku, Ann. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir", Berthold menenangkan Annie.

"Berthold! Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Reiner yang baru hadir, dengan nafas terengah-engah, langsung saja memberondong rentetan pertanyaan pada laki-laki bertubuh tinggi ini.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Rein…"

"Bagaimana kau akan melanjutkan kegiatan di sekolah jika keadaanmu begini, Berth?" Annie ternyata masih belum tenang juga. Berthold bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, Berth, dan periksakan dirimu ke rumah sakit. Takut-takut ada yang bermasalah dengan tubuhmu…" Reiner memberi pendapatnya.

"Ya… Itu lebih baik… Berth, pulanglah saja dahulu…"

"Tapi kegiatan di sekolah belum berakhir. Nanti saja, aku tak apa-apa, kau lihat?" Berthold menolak ide yang diberikan Reiner sambil tersenyum dan menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti _stretching _.

"Aku akan mengurus izinnya dahulu pada guru piket."

"Eh, Reiner!"

"Berth, ini semua untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Aku memaksa! Apa kau juga mau aku pulang untuk menemanimu?" Annie sedikit mengancam Berthold.

Berthold tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi atas permintaan kedua orang yang ia sayangi itu. Akhirnya ia terpaksa pulang dan memeriksakan diri ke dokter di seberang sekolah.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Berthold sempat tak masuk hingga beberapa hari. Semua teman dekat Berthold mulai cemas dengan keadaan lelaki jangkung ini.

"Ann, apakah kau sudah mendapat kabar dari Berth?" tanya Reiner.

"Belum, kupikir ia sudah memberi kabar padamu?" balas perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"Aneh sekali, apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Mari kita kunjungi rumahnya. Mungkin ia sakit. kalaupun ia dirawat, kita bisa bertanya pada anggota keluarganya."

"Baiklah!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya setuju untuk ke rumah Berthold. Namun ketika pulang sekolah…

"Reiner…", terdengar suara Miss Petra memanggil.

"Iya, Miss. Ada apa?"

"Kau belum mengerjakan makalah sejarahmu. Besok kau harus mengerjakannya, atau nilaimu akan kosong di raport."

"OH IYA, MISS! AKU LUPA! Maafkan aku, Annie. Sepertinya aku takkan bisa datang ke rumah Berthold hari ini", seru Reiner.

"Baiklah, tak apa. Aku akan pergi sendiri menuju rumah Bertl" balas Annie.

"Oh iya, Annie. Sir Erd juga memanggilmu tadi, katanya kau belum ambil nilai pelajaran musik atau apalah itu", Miss Petra berkata pada Annie.

"Oh, baiklah, Miss. Aku akan menemuinya."

Akhirnya Annie baru pulang dari sekolah pukul 3 sore. Jika ditambah ke rumah Berthold dengan menaiki kereta, bisa-bisa ia pulang pukul 7 malam. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan acaranya pergi ke rumah pacarnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Berthold akhirnya kembali hadir di sekolah. Semua langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Bertl, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Mengapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu terus dihujani menuju Berthold. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menjawab dengan tenang sambil tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa, kemarin aku hanya demam saja."

"Bagaimana dengan luka di tangan kirimu? Apakah sudah baikan?" tanya Eren tentang tangan kirinya yang masih tertutupi kain perban.

"Ya… begitulah?" lelaki itu kembali tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tugas-tugasmu, Hoover?" suara Miss Hanji yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah keramaian membuat seluruh murid menahan teriakan kaget mereka dan langsung kocar-kacir menuju tempat duduk masing-masing.

Setelah itu kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas 9-2 mulai berlangsung.

Ketidak hadiran Berthold selama beberapa hari rupanya sedikit mengubah keseharian Berthold yang sebelumnya hampir sering melakukan kesalahan. Kali ini, ia amat tampak senang, dan sedikit sekali melakukan kesalahan. Semua teman-temannya senang akan hal tersebut. Entah mengapa, mereka semua merasa perlakuan laki-laki tersebut amat sangat baik seperti malaikat.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

"Ngg…. Annie?"

"Iya? Mengapa kau memanggilku ke tempat sepi seperti ini?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Rupanya Berthold mengajak Annie untuk bertemu di aula sekolah lantai 3 pada istirahat kedua, yang kebetulan sangat sepi saat itu.

"Iya?"

"Huft…. Aku ingin kita putus."

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"…"

"Berth, jawab aku. Ada apa?"

Annie sangat tak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan bibir Berthold.

"Terlalu banyak yang tak dapat kujelaskan padamu, Annie. Yang pasti, kita harus putus", Berthold yang sedari tadi periang, sekarang berubah menjadi sosok yang amat tak Annie kenal.

Air mata mulai turun dari sudut mata Annie. Tak terasa sekembalinya Berthold ke sekolah menjadi waktu yang amat tak diinginkan Annie.

"Tapi… Mengapa?"

"Aku tak dapat mengatakannya, Annie. Tolong maafkan aku."

Annie langsung memeluk Berthold sambil menangis. Tak peduli jika ada orang yang melihatnya. Berthold hanya bisa diam saja, tanpa sadar dalam keheningan itupun dirinya meneteskan air matanya pula.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan waktu yang sudah kita lewati sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, Bertl? Masihkah kau ingat? 26 bulan?"

"M-maafkan aku, A-annie. M-mungkin kita harus belajar untuk melupakan waktu-waktu itu…"

Hal tersebut semakin membuat Annie menderaskan air matanya, diikuti pula dengan pelukan Annie yang semakin erat. Berthold pun semakin tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Yang semula hanya setetes dua tetes, sekarang menjadi aliran sungai kecil pula yang terbentang di pipinya.

"Mengapa kau harus mengatakannya saat ini, Berthold. Baru saja aku senang karena bisa lagi bertemu denganmu, dan baru saja aku bahagia melihat kau tak apa-apa… Mengapa, Berthold, mengapa?"

"Aku terpaksa, Annie…"

Annie langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Berthold bingung dengan perlakuan Annie yang tiba-tiba.

"Lalu, jika kau merasa terpaksa, mengapakah kau harus melakukannya?"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Annie yang masih menangis berlari pergi meninggalkan Berthold di Aula sendirian.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Berthold kembali tidak masuk sekolah. Para siswa kembali khawatir apa yang terjadi pada Berthold.

"Apakah Berthold sakit lagi?" Jean yang hampir terlambat bertanya pada Eren dan Connie.

"Entahlah. Ada yang bilang ia bersedih hati karena baru saja memutuskan Annie kemarin…" Eren menjawab pertanyaan Jean.

"Tapi kurasa tak mungkin. Menurutku, Berthold orang yang tegar. Tak mungkin hal tersebut saja membuat dirinya tak masuk sekolah" Connie menyelak Eren.

Jean mengeluh, "Huh, hari ini aku akan duduk sendiri lagi…"

Tak lama kemudian, Sir Rivaille kembali memasuki kelas. Dan kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah kembali berlangsung.

.

.

.

**TENG… TENG...**

Bel berdentang, tanda pergantian pelajaran. Sekarang adalah pelajaran Sir Erwin, Biologi.

"Baiklah, anak-anak siapkan buku kalian. Oh iya, apa kalian sudah mendengar kabar tentang Berthold?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari guru berambut pirang klimis tersebut cukup membuat kelas yang tadinya hidup menjadi hening sama sekali. Mereka keheranan dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Rupanya kalian belum mengetahuinya, ya?"

"_Anoo_, Sir… memangnya ada apa dengan Berthold?" Sasha tanpa takut langsung saja bertanya mewakili yang lainnya.

"Huft… Berthold baru saja meninggal kemarin malam…", suara Erwin dan hembusan nafasnya sebelum memulai kalimat menunjukkan bahwa dirinya juga masih belum bisa menerima berita tersebut.

Kelas 9-2 kaget sejadi-jadinya. Ricuh kembali hadir di antara mereka.

"Maaf, Sir, apa kau tidak salah berita?" Eren berteriak, memastikan kalau semua telinga yang ada di kelas tersebut salah.

"Iya, Sir, apa kau tak salah? Kami baru saja melihat ia sehat walafiat kemarin", Connie merincikan pertanyaan Eren.

"Kau tidak berbohong, kan, Sir?", Jean yang paling melebih-lebihkan pertanyaan karena tak percaya.

"Hmm…. Saya pun masih tidak percaya dengan hal tersebut. Saya baru mendapatkan beritanya dari Sir Pixis. Katanya ia baru dihubungi oleh keluarga Hoover…", karena takut pelajaran menjadi terhenti karena berita tersebut, Erwin berencana untuk menghentikan pembicaraan itu, "Lebih baik kalian lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti, setelah pulang sekolah saja. Erd selaku wali kelas kalian akan masuk kelas kalian di pelajaran terakhir untuk membahasnya bersama kalian. Mari buka halaman 125…"

.

.

.

Teman-teman Berthold beserta para guru Shiganshina JHS mendatangi rumah keluarga Hoover sepulang kegiatan di sekolah. Mereka datang menemui si pemuda berambut hitam tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya.

Berthold Hoover, pemuda tersebut sekarang terbaring tak bernyawa di dalam sebuah kotak peti berwarna putih. Ia memakai setelan jas yang cocok sekali di tubuhnya. Tangan kiri yang tadinya tertutupi oleh perban terlihat menunjukkan beberapa luka di sudut-sudut telapak tangannya. Kulit tan yang melapisi wajahnya sekarang berwarna pucat. Senyum simpulnya masih terlukis di bibirnya. Meski sudah pergi dari dunia ini, tetap saja rasanya mereka masih berada di tengah kumpulan orang yang hadir.

"Berthold! Apa yang terjadi?! Mengapa kau meninggal?" Annie yang hadir mendahului rombongan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Reiner yang datang bersamaan dengan Annie hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil menangis tanpa tertahan. Siapa yang tak menangis apabila sahabat karibnya meninggal tanpa kabar berita.

"Berth, mengapa kau pergi secepat ini? Seingatku, kemarin kau masih sehat walafiat, tanpa sakit sedikitpun. Aku tahu itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau tergeletak di sini? Bangunlah, Berth, BERTHOLD?!" Reiner semakin tak terkendali. Lama kelamaan Reiner semakin berteriak.

Tangisan Reiner dan Annie yang semakin lama semakin keras memancing haru iba dari semua orang yang hadir. Orang-orang yang tadinya sudah mulai tegar kembali meneteskan air mata tanpa henti.

Begitu pula dengan teman-teman seangkatan dari Shiganshina JHS. Berthold adalah pribadi yang tenang, hangat, rendah hati, mandiri meski sedikit kurang dalam inisiatif, pandai, suka membantu semua orang, dan pencinta damai. Setiap masalah yang terjadi, ialah yang menjadi penengah sekaligus pendamai dari kedua belah pihak.

Orang-orang yang pernah merasakan kehangatan dan kebaikan Berthold juga ikut menangis. Tak hanya teman seangkatannya, pertemuan terakhir tersebut juga dihadiri oleh beberapa orang adik kelas. Beberapa diantaranya: Christa, yang pernah diselamatkan Berthold dari beberapa orang preman; Mina, yang diselamatkan ketika ia hampir saja terjatuh dari atap gedung, Marco yang dulu pernah diserang oleh hewan buas ketika sedang studi wisata ke hutan dan ditolong Berthold. Masih ada beberapa orang lainnya, yang pasti mereka semua diliputi oleh rasa sedih yang tak tertahan.

Bahkan, Rivaille, sang wali kelas 9-2 pun ikut meneteskan air matanya tatkala melihat tubuh yang takkan pernah lagi bergerak tersebut. Wajar, Berthold adalah salah satu murid kebanggaannya dalam pelajaran Fisika.

Begitu pula dengan Rivaille: Erd, Hanji, Erwin dan Petra. Keempat guru tersebut juga meneteskan air matanya, karena lelaki bertubuh jangkung tersebut bisa dibilang menduduki 3 besar dalam mata pelajaran mereka.

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian, misa diadakan di sana.

Misa untuk mengenang kepergian Berthold, sekaligus misa yang akan mengakhiri pandangan mata semua orang untuk melihat tubuh Berthold yang terakhir kalinya.

Semua yang hadir di sana: sanak saudara, tetangga, kenalan, teman-teman dan para guru Berthold ikut menjalankan prosesi tersebut.

Ketika misa selesai, dan tibalah waktunya penutupan peti, tangisan dari rombongan sekolah Berthold kembali pecah. Terutama Annie dan Reiner yang masih tak dapat menerima kepergian sang sahabat.

"Berthold! Bangunlah! Cepatlah sadar dan keluar dari kotak ini!"

"Oi, sobat! Aku tahu kau masih di sana! Cepatlah bangun dan keluar dari peti ini! Kau ingat, suatu saat kita akan pergi bersama dengan Annie ke Paris?! Di manakah janjimu?! Cepatlah bangun, Berth!"

Annie dan Reiner berteriak menangisi orang tersebut sambil memeluk erat peti Berthold. Mikasa dan Sasha berusaha untuk menarik Annie, melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu pula dengan Eren dan Jean yang menarik Reiner.

"Oi, Reiner! Kita harus mengikhlaskan Berthold! Kita semua pasti ingin ia bahagia bukan?" Jean menenangkan Reiner, meski ia juga masih terlarut dalam tangisan.

"Tidak! Belum saatnya Berthold untuk meninggal! Berth, bangunlah dan buktikan pada kami semua kalau yang kukatakan benar!" Reiner memaksa untuk tak melepas Berthold.

Annie yang terus saja menangis, semakin lama semakin melemah. Terpaksa Annie melepaskan peti Berthold dengan tak ikhlas hati.

"Berthold…"

Annie sudah bisa ditenangkan oleh Mikasa dan Sasha. Melihat hal tersebut, Reinerpun terpaksa melepaskan peti tersebut. Suaranya kian melemah.

"Berth, bangunlah…"

Mereka berdua ditarik menjauh dari peti. Meninggalkan Berthold sendirian dalam kotak tersebut.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, keluarga Hoover langsung mengebumikan peti Berthold. Semua yang hadir menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, melukiskan kesedihan mereka karena kehilangan salah satu orang yang amat disayanginya.

Teman-teman Berthold kembali hadir di sana, namun sudah mengikhlaskan Berthold sepenuhnya.

Begitu pula dengan Reiner dan Annie. Dengan baju terusan hitam, Annie masih meneteskan air matanya. Ditemani juga dengan Reiner yang juga mengalirkan air matanya melintasi pipinya.

Tiba waktunya penguburan Berthold. Semua sudah tenang, dengan khusyuk menghantar Berthold menuju peristirahatan abadinya.

"Semoga kau tenang di alam sana, Berth. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu…" kata-kata Annie tersebutkan seperti sebuah bisikan yang amat halus.

.

.

.

Satu persatu orang meninggalkan tempat tersebut, hingga tersisa Annie, Reiner, juga kedua orang tua Berthold.

"Maaf, apa kalian yang bernama Annie dan Reiner?" tanya nyonya Hoover, ibu dari Berthold.

"Iya, betul…" sahut Annie masih terisak.

"Ada apa, nyonya?" giliran Reiner yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Berthold meninggalkan sebuah kaset video untuk kalian. Dari pesan terakhirnya, ia menginginkan kaset ini sampai di tangan kalian setelah pemakaman dirinya usai dilaksanakan…" tuan Hoover mengeluarkan sekotak kaset rekaman dari saku jasnya. Ia masih berusaha tampil tenang di hadapan kedua remaja berusia 15 tahun tersebut.

.

.

.

_**Buzz…**_

**Oh, sudah mulai ya?**

Layar televisi sudah mengeluarkan suara. Dapat Annie dan Reiner lihat, Berthold ada di dalam rekaman tersebut.

**Hai, Annie, Reiner.**

**Apa kabar kalian? Hmm…. Kalau kalian sudah menonton video ini, berarti aku sudah tidak di dunia ini lagi. **

Wajah Berthold tersenyum simpul di layar. Kata-kata tersebut sukses membuat Annie kembali menangis.

**Dari video ini, mungkin aku berusaha untuk meluruskan semua yang terjadi belakangan ini.**

**Pertama-tama, aku ingin minta maaf terlebih dahulu pada Annie. Annie, maafkan aku tentang kejadian di hari itu. Sebenarnya aku amat tak ingin memutuskanmu, terlebih di saat itu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, semua ini kulakukan agar kau tak sedih.**

**Aku tahu, aku laki-laki yang bodoh. ****Aku terlalu egois dengan diriku sendiri, bahkan tak ingin terbuka dengan dirimu. Sungguh, aku minta maaf karena tak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu.**

Tangisan Annie semakin menjadi-jadi. Bertholdpun sesekali meneteskan air matanya.

**Hmm…. Sekarang, Reiner. Maafkan aku, sobat. Maafkan aku karena aku juga tak terbuka denganmu. Sama seperti Annie, aku takut jika aku menceritakannya padamu, kau juga tak akan rela melepaskanku.**

**Aku tahu, kau memang sering terbuka denganku, terutama tentang perasaanmu. Pasti kau berpikir, mengapa aku tak melakukan hal yang setimpal. Ya… semua ini kulakukan agar kalian dapat hidup dengan tenang tanpa memikirkanku.**

Reiner yang berusaha tegar dan menjadi senderan Annie pun ikut terhanyut akibat perkataan Berthold.

**Huh, sepertinya aku terlalu percaya diri, ya? Haha… mohon maafkan aku, sahabatku…**

**Sebenarnya, aku sudah mengetahui kalau aku akan meninggal beberapa waktu ini. Aku sering bermimpi kalau kelak aku akan terbangun di dalam sebuah peti, dan aku menggunakan jas lengkap. Di sekelilingku, kalian semua menangisi kepergianku. Tak lama setelah itu, aku terbangun dari tidurku. ****Mimpi itu selalu terbayang dalam benakku. Dan ternyata benar saja. **

**Waktu itu tanggal... Um, sepertinya di bulan Maret. ****Ah, saat ulang tahun Eren. Kalian ingat, kan? Aku pulang terlebih dahulu ketika kita semua sedang berada di tempat karaoke?**

**Saat itu aku pergi ke psikiater untuk mengonsultasikan masalahku. Masalah mimpiku, psikisku, dan sebagainya. Menurut dokter Gunther, psikiaterku, itu semua adalah alarm dari tubuhku, ketika ada sesuatu yang tak beres akan terjadi. Lalu aku disuruh untuk memeriksa kondisi fisikku, takut-takut aku benar-benar ada yang salah pada tubuhku.**

**Dan benar saja. Selesai dari sana, aku langsung ke rumah sakit. Dokter Nile, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam yang memeriksaku saat itu menyatakan kalau aku menderita sebuah penyakit langka yang hanya diidap 1500 orang saja di dunia.**

**Huh, kenyataan yang pahit bukan?**

**Bahkan aku sendiripun tak dapat mengingat apa nama penyakit tersebut. Namanya terlalu sulit dan panjang. Ketika aku menanyakan beberapa keanehan dari fisikku, seperti tangan yang sering gemetar, sering kehilangan kendali akan kerja tubuh, sering kehilangan keseimbangan, dan beberapa hal lainnya. Dokter itu langsung saja mengatakan kalau itu adalah gejala dari penyakit tersebut.**

**Ya, entah kalian memperhatikan atau tidak. Gejala-gejala itu sudah kurasakan semenjak kita baru menduduki bangku kelas 9. Namun aku berusaha menutupinya dari kalian berdua agar kalian tak khawatir.**

Annie kembali mengingat sebuah peristiwa. Peristiwa di mana tangan Berthold tanpa sadar gemetaran dengan sendirinya dan langsung ditutupinya agar tak terlihat oleh Annie. Meski gadis itu melihatnya, ia berpura-pura tak melihatnya, bahkan hingga saat itu.

**Ketika dokter mengetahui sejak kapan aku mengalami gejala tersebut, dokter Nile langsung saja memberitahuku bahwa umurku takkan panjang lagi, sisa waktuku hanyalah hingga 1 minggu ini.**

"Itukah yang membuatmu merasa depresi dan tak berniat untuk hidup lagi, Berthold?" tanya Reiner pada Berthold, meski ia tahu kalau dirinya takkan pernah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut.

**Aku berusaha untuk mengubah pandangan kalian tentang diriku. Maksudku, aku tak mau banyak dari kalian yang bersedih karena aku. Aku sempat dimarahi Sir Rivaille bukan? Ah, hal itu hanya kelasku yang tahu. Aku juga sering terlambat hadir, jarang membuat PR, dan sebagainya. Tapi yang ada, kalian malah tambah peduli kepadaku…**

**Oh iya, hari itu, ketika aku tak sengaja menggenggam erat pecahan beling tabung reaksi, itu salah satu bukti dari penyakitku sebenarnya. Tapi aku bersyukur, kalian tidak menyadarinya.**

Annie kembali mengingat saat-saat ia membaluti tangan kiri Berthold dengan perban. Ia rindu sekali dengan salah satu tangan besar yang biasa Berthold pakai untuk menepuk-tepuk ringan kepala Annie.

**Hmm… tentang yang terjatuh dari tangga, ya…. Itu sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Aku tak melihat adanya genangan air di dekat tangga dan akhirnya terpeleset jatuh.**

**Lalu aku sempat tak masuk hingga beberapa hari, bukan? Hari-hari itu, aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Ternyata benturan kepalaku saat itu sangat berpengaruh dengan penyakit yang kuderita.**

**Hingga Dokter Nile langsung saja memberikan vonis aku takkan bisa bertahan lagi. Hal itu kudengar dari mulutnya ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan ayahku di ruangannya.**

**Mengetahui hal itu, aku langsung minta pulang pada orangtuaku. Aku masih ingin menemui kalian semua. Ayahku sempat melarang hal tersebut, namun aku memaksa.**

**Akhirnya hari itu aku bisa masuk bukan? Hehehe…**

**Aku tahu, itu adalah hari terakhirku. Karena aku gagal untuk mengubah pemikiran kalian tentangku, terpaksa aku menjalani hidup lagi seperti biasa. Hanya, aku berusaha untuk meninggalkan kesan-kesan istimewa dariku.**

**Kata-kataku terlalu optimis sekali ya?**

"Itu maksudmu dengan meninggalkan kesan-kesan istimewa, Berthold?" Annie ingin sekali menggerutu pada Berthold, namun pertanyaan tersebut seperti langsung dijawab oleh orang yang ia rindukan.

**Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Annie. Saat itu aku berencana untuk menceritakannya padamu dan Reiner, tapi aku takut. Aku tak siap dengan reaksi kalian. Aku tak ingin kalian khawatir padaku. Makanya aku langsung saja memutuskanmu saat itu…**

**Ah, air mata ini…**

Berthold kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia langsung cepat-cepat menghapusnya, dan menggantinya dengan senyum simpul yang biasa ia tampilkan.

**Maafkan aku, teman-teman, aku jadi ikut terharu sendiri… hehehe…**

Reiner semakin tidak kuat untuk terus menyaksikan pesan terakhir Berthold.

**Dan malam harinya. ****Ya, malam ini. Malam aku membuat video ini. Aku terpaksa membuat video ini untuk kalian, dan meminta kalian untuk menontonnya ketika aku sudah dimakamkan.**

**...**

Keheningan dibuat Berthold. Ia sepertinya bingung harus mengucapkan apa lagi. Air mata kembali mengalir di sisi pipinya, namun seperti tadi, ia cepat-cepat menghapusnya.

**Ngg… Huft, apa lagi ya?**

**Oh!**

**Annie, Reiner…**

**Aku sebenarnya punya keinginan…**

'Apakah itu?' batin Annie.

**Aku tahu ini akan memberatkan hati kalian…**

'Tak apa, asal itu membuatmu bahagia' batin Reiner.

**Tapi aku mohon, sekali ini saja…**

Berthold seketika memejamkan matanya. Terlihat selintasan air mata menuruni pipinya dari kedua sudut matanya. Ia sempat berhenti berbicara sejenak, lalu melanjutkannya kembali sambil membuka matanya.

**Huft… Reiner…**

"Iya?" Reiner sigap menjawab pertanyaan sepihak Berthold.

**Tolong jaga Annie ya! ****Aku sudah takkan bisa menjaga Annie lagi. Sebagai sahabatku, maukah kau melakukannya untukku?**

Reiner tercengang dengan permintaan Berthold barusan. Pernyataan dalam video itu membuat Reiner meneteskan air matanya pula. "Baiklah, aku akan menjaganya untukmu!"

**Annie, tolong maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa, terutama setelah aku pergi. Aku tak ingin kau terluka.**

Tangisan Annie semakin mengeras. "Haruskah kau juga mengorbankan hatimu sendiri, Bertl?"

**Sekali lagi, Reiner. Apakah kau mau menjadi penggantiku dan menjaga Annie dengan segenap hatimu?**

"Baiklah Berthold! Akan kulakukan untukmu."

**Kuserahkan Annie padamu, Reiner. **

**Annie, bersikaplah baik terhadap Reiner. Anggap saja Reiner adalah diriku. Diriku yang masih dapat kau lihat.**

"Baiklah…" jawab Annie sambil terisak.

**Aku ingin kalian hidup bahagia. Tolong maafkan aku karena keegoisanku ini. Maafkan semua kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan terhadap kalian…**

**Reiner, berjanjilah kau mau menjaga Annie untukku…. Sampai jumpa lagi, Annie, Reiner! Aku menyayangi kalian…**

Senyum simpul Berthold mengakhiri video itu.

_**Buzz…**_

Layar televisi langsung seketika memudar. Video dari Berthold telah benar-benar usai. Usai dan sukses meninggalkan kesedihan yang mendalam…

Annie langsung saja memeluk Reiner yang saat itu duduk di sebelahnya, sambil menangis dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Melepas semua emosi dan kesedihannya saat itu…

"Annie, aku akan selalu menjagamu…"

.

.

.

.

.

15 tahun berlalu

Sekarang Reiner dan Annie telah menikah. Dari pernikahan mereka, mereka mempunyai 2 orang anak, seorang laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Bu…" sang anak laki-laki memanggil Annie.

"Ada apa, Berth?" sahut sang ibu. Ya, Annie dan Reiner memberi nama putra sulung mereka Berthold. Hal tersebut dikarenakan si bocah laki-laki tersebut memanglah mirip seperti Berthold Hoover. Tinggi, berkulit tan, ramah. Wajahnya pun sedikit mirip dengan Berthold, hanya yang membedakannya adalah rambutnya yang pirang dan matanya yang berwarna biru laut.

"Ngg…" Berthold kecil sepertinya tak jadi bertanya.

"Ayah, Ibu, mengapa kita kesini?" anak perempuan bungsu pasangan itu melanjutkan pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Clara, hari ini kita mau mengunjungi seseorang", Reiner menjawab pertanyaan putri yang sedang ia gendong tersebut.

"Ngg… ayah, Siapa yang akan kita kunjungi?" Berthold kembali bertanya.

"Seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi ibu dan ayah", Annie kembali menjawab pertanyaan Berthold kecil dengan senyumnya.

"Nah, kita sampai. Clara, ayo turun!" Reiner menurunkan Clara dari gendongannya.

Mereka berempat berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Terawat sangat rapi. Rumput-rumput yang berada di atas makam tersebut digunting rapi. Dua pohon di dekat makam itu rindang, sangat menyejukan. Di depan makam tersebut ada sebuah bangku yang dapat digunakan orang yang berziarah untuk duduk. Pemandangan di sekitar makam itu sangatlah indah, sehingga tak terlihat seperti kompleks pemakaman. Jika ada yang mengatakan pemakaman adalah tempat peristirahatan abadi, tempat itu adalah yang paling ideal, bahkan tempat idaman.

"Bu, siapa laki-laki ini?" Berthold kecil bertanya pada sang ibu, "Mengapa ia memiliki nama yang sama denganku?"

Rest In Peace

Berthold Hoover

30 December 1984 – 15 April 1999

Our beloved Friend & Family

Ya, sekarang keluarga Annie sedang berziarah ke makam Berthold. Seorang laki-laki yang sudah terkubur selama 15 tahun di sana. Seorang laki-laki yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupan mereka berdua dan berarti penting bagi pasangan tersebut.

"Laki-laki ini adalah orang yang menjadi asal namamu…" jawab Annie. Entah kenapa, hari ini perempuan berambut pirang itu selalu tersenyum.

"Halo, Berthold. Lama tak berjumpa ya?" Reiner menyapa makam Berthold, "Ternyata sudah 6 tahun semenjak kedatangan kami, ya? Hahaha… Waktu itu Berthold kecil kami baru berumur 2 tahun, lihatlah, sekarang ia telah bertumbuh… hehehe"

"Ibu, ayah kenapa?" Clara bertanya pada Annie mengapa sang ayah bercakap-cakap sendirian.

"Ia sedang menyapa orang itu, Clara…. Ayo, perkenalkan diri kalian pada paman Berthold", suruh Annie setelah menjawab pertanyaan putri bungsunya.

"Selamat siang, paman. Perkenalkan, namaku Berthold Braun. Aku anak sulung Reiner Braun dan Annie Braun. Namaku berasal dari nama paman, lho…" Berthold kecil amat senang dapat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Clara Braun, salam kenal, paman. Aku adik dari kak Berthold. Nama paman siapa?" Annie dan Reiner sempat tertawa kecil karena kepolosan tingkah laku anak perempuannya yang baru berusia 5 tahun.

"Nah, anak-anak, mari kita berdoa untuk membuat paman Berthold bahagia…" suruh Reiner dengan senyumnya membuat anak-anaknya ikut bersemangat.

"Halo, Berthold. Lama tak jumpa, ya? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Annie pada Berthold Hoover, mantan kekasihnya.

Lalu kemudian, munculah sesosok bayangan anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun di dekat batu nisan makam tersebut. Tinggi tubuhnya, kulit tan, rambut hitam dan mata emerald. Itu bayangan Berthold.

"_Halo juga, Annie, Reiner… Wah-wah, sekarang kalian sudah jadi keluarga bahagia, ya? Aku turut senang… Terima kasih karena sudah mau menghampiriku, Ann, Rein…"_

…Fin…

* * *

**A/N :**

Bagaimana ceritanya? Ini cerita muncul tiba-tiba di pikiran, dan akhirnya menyita waktu author untuk melanjutkan cerita _Labyrinth of Hades_…. Hadeh… Dan akhirnya cerita itu gatot (gagal total)...

Tanggapannya gimana, semuanya?

Ceritanya kepanjangan ya untuk ukuran one-shoot? Gapapa lah ya… wkwkwk

Author merasa fic ini istimewa… hehehe, enggak tau kenapa juga sih? Wkwkwk

Oke, fic kali ini nggak ada _cerca trova_… soalnya ini bukan dari cerita autobiografi author…

Oke, sekian dulu fic saya, dan terima kasih.

Mind to Review?

Aoyama Akiyoru


End file.
